godzillafannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Heartbreak
Plot Following the Liberation of London, Israel makes his way out of Australia after noticing that the Vortaak cleared out of the continent, and stumbled upon the Island of Nazuul in the South Pacific. He ventures across the Island only to discover a heart that was still beating in a field about 10 miles from the beach. He is astounded by this discovery and communicates to Godzilla through Monster Telepathy, causing him and Rivera to arrive on the Island in order to see this mysterious heart that was still alive and beating. Shocked by this discovery, Godzilla devises a plan to find out the origin of the beating heart, with the use of Human equipment, and sends Israel to the nearby Island of Tokima, in order to raid the human settlement for resources that could be used to gather samples, while he stayed behind to guard the beating heart. Godzilla then instructs Rivera into moving out to the neighboring Island of Nesafar, in order to try and guard the only way to the Island of Nazuul, as a large reef wall surrounded the chain as coming through boat would mean automatic sinking or heavy grounding, if not moved through the Nesafar Island first. During the course of the patrol, Rivera stumbles across the human city of Mazurous, but is told by Godzilla to stay away, as the mir sight of him could get G-Force involved, staying away from the town, Rivera continues his patrol, but later hears through his head from Israel's telepathy, that No military presence was being used against him on Tokima, striking a very surprise reaction to both Rivera and Godzilla. Godzilla orders Israel to stay alert, and keep his raid going until he gathers what he needs to decipher the heart, in which Israel agrees and continues his raid on the human settlement on Tokima. However the cause of why the military of Tokima isn't attacking Israel comes to realization when Rivera finds out that an armada of vessels is making its way towards Nesafar Island, where Godzilla eventually finds out that the majority of G-Force military units were already making their way to Rivera's position, and had already departed by the time Israel arrived, knowing that Rivera was the only line of defense against the G-Force assault, Godzilla instructs him to hold back the Invasion as best as he could until Israel got back and he could decipher the heart's origin. As Rivera fights off the Battleships from the city of Mazurous, he is able to sink multiple G-Force oceanic vessels, but the tide soon starts to turn against him, when Mechs start showing on the island. While battling Mecha Godzilla 2, and Kiryu, Rivera can hear Godzilla trying to examine the Heart, and his conversations with Israel through his Monstrous Telepathy ability, but was soon bashed into a sky scraper. Though down, but not out, Rivera counter attacks and is able to defeat Kiryu, but Is soon exhausted by Mecha Godzilla 2, however Godzilla then arrives and forces Mecha Godzilla 2 into retreat along side the entire G-Force Armada who was then ambushed by Israel in the Ocean. With the attack over and G-Force withdrawn from the chain of Islands, Israel then regroups with Godzilla and Rivera in the ruins of Mazurous, where Godzilla explained that the heart they had just found belonged to a Godzillasarus, one that not even he knew existed before. Rivera and Israel are dumbfounded, when they learn that their was another Godzilla on this Island prior to their arrival, but are soon baffled when they learned the fate of this unknown Godzilla that died here a month prior to Israel finding the heart. The Episode ends, with Rivera looking at Godzilla and saying, I guess we're not the only 3 Godzillasarusces in Existence, with Godzilla responding no we are not. Cast *'2091riveraisrael' *'Wiloughbyisrae1991' *'Meowjar' ''Setting ''Set on the Nazuul Island Chain, immieadlety after Rivera had liberated London from the Vortaak in the year 2034... ''Trivia'' Category:Episodes Category:Godzilla Team R & I Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes